


25 Seconds

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: Will's inner monologue when meeting MacKenzie again after 3 years, starting when he gets off the elevator after the meeting with his agent.One shot.





	

I'm going to kill Charlie. I'm actually going to kill him; he went too far. How dare he talk to her behind my back and make her my EP without discussing it before? I'M the one who has to work with her and I can't. I just CAN'T, why doesn't he understand that?

He knows what she has done to me. To us! So why does he have to meddle in this?  
I can't even think about her without my guts getting all twisted; I can't spend the whole day with her, five days a week... Talking to her, listening to her, LOOKING at her!

Okay, okay, calm down. One week, you only have to get through one week, Will. If you can't stand to work with her you can fire her after just one week. You can do that. Now go to your office and think about how you're going to face her later.

Yeah, I'm not gonna let her get to me, I'm not. I won't lose myself in her eyes and I won't be distracted by her voice. Stay focused, lay out the deal and either she takes it or she doesn't, that's it. Hopefully she doesn't accept it, then I won't have to deal with her anymore.

SHIT...! She's here already...???

God, look at her... She is beautiful... She's still so beautiful. Her hair looks great, but she's so thin! How did she...

„ _Hi Will... It's good to see you...“_

No, no, no! Breathe! And focus, Will, focus! She fucking betrayed you, don't ever forget that. Let her smile and 'Hi Will' you all she wants, she is not gonna wiggle her way back into your life. Or your heart.

She looks wary, good, she doesn't know what to expect. Rightly so, she's got another thing coming. Disappearing for three years and then asking Charlie for a job?? Coming back without even asking if I'm okay with it and then starting out with small talk? Fuck you, MacKenzie! Just leave me al...

„ _This is Jim Harper, my senior producer. The others are coming up....“_

I don't believe it. Do you really think you can just waltz in here and everything will be back to normal? Nothing has changed, nothing! I haven't forgotten a fucking thing and I definitely don't care about what high school kid you brought with you, he won't stay long anyway. Let's see who has the upper hand here...

„ _Let's go in my office.“_

 


End file.
